


Caught in the Act

by ThruMidnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThruMidnight/pseuds/ThruMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina & Emma meet at the theatre. You decide whether they're in the show or watching it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Act

  
  


And it begins.


End file.
